


Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

by lightuponahill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightuponahill/pseuds/lightuponahill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry play with sparklers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July you American fuckers
> 
> twitter: @tattooedtwinks

"Mates!" Niall screams as he runs into the room, wearing nothing other than boxers with the American flag on them.

"Love the outfit Horan, you look as stupid as you are!" 

"Yeah Niall, what an original outfit choice!"

Niall's face falls into a frown. "Fuck off ye cunts! 4th of July is stupid! Why did I even come to this party?! I'm going to play golf!" With that, Niall storms out of the room and goes to play golf. 

Zayn and Liam are touching eachother's dicks in the swimming pool, Zayn moaning out "Liam I'm not gay I still love Perrie," and Liam nodding along and saying "yeah no homo man we're just jacking eachother off!"

Anne and Jay are drunk out of their minds and they walk out into the front yard, but nobody really cares where they're going.

Up in Harry's room, Louis is getting the sparklers set up. Harry is laying on his bed, butt ass naked, with the greasy bandana from his head wrapped around his eyes. "Lou, can you hurry up? My hair grease is starting to get into my eyes"

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Louis rams the already sparkling sparkler up Harry's butthole. "FUCK THAT BURNS LOUIS"

"Of course it burns Harry you stupid little bitch, it's on fucking fire!" Louis giggles at how fucking idiotic Harry can be when he's turned on.

"Merry Christmas Harry Styles, you look so pretty right now."

Harry screams, "LOUIS MY PROSTATE IS BURNING UP PLEASE TAKE IT OUT PLEASE THIS WAS A BAD IDEA"

"Oh Harold, always so loud when we're in bed."

Louis snuggles up to Harry in his bed, stroking his arm as the last spark flashes in Harry's asshole.


End file.
